


Home

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: The smell of the sea and the wind helped calm the boy down a bit. it reminded him just a bit of home. Home. His eyes felt dry, no longer wet with tears as he stared at the sun slowly sinking itself into the waves."Alexander, it's time to go." His eyes felt heavy and he lolled his head to the side to stare at the woman who adopted him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

The smell of the sea and the wind helped calm the boy down a bit. it reminded him just a bit of home. Home. His eyes felt dry, no longer wet with tears as he stared at the sun slowly sinking itself into the waves.

"Alexander, it's time to go." His eyes felt heavy and he lolled his head to the side to stare at the woman who adopted him.

"Coming, Martha," was his response. He pulled himself up and started to walk back to the car. Martha walked alongside him and he couldn't help but curl into himself and lean into her for comfort when he noticed the clouds start to darken.

He breathed in deeply and buckled himself in and watched as Martha sat in the passenger seat next to her husband. The car slowly pulled out and rolled down the road. The car rolled over the little bumps, all felt by Alexander as he leaned his head against the window. The clouds stitched themselves together to cover the once blue sky with gray.

The sound of rain falling filled the car, his eyes catching the trails each left behind by a drop. _Tap....tap..._ _Tap,_ _tap, tap, tap_ then they all came down. All each pounding against the windows, each whining as they slid down the glance. His eyes following its movements and his eyes snapped up at the rumble of thunder.

It rolled through the clouds grumpily, the clouds lighting up by a flash of lightning followed by another rumble. His fingers reached up and touched the glass and when he blinked he was back home, back at Nevis.

Back hiding in his home, his back pressed against the wall as he looked up to stare at the window that pounded with rain. Back at the hurricane. Back when the waves crashed through the door and rolled itself in, pushing him back and back until he couldn't feel the wall anymore. The water pushed itself in his mouth before lunging above him and drowning him under.

Eyes stinging he desperately twisted and grabbed onto anything that could ground him. But when he blinked the memory was cleaned away. His eyes found Martha's staring at him through the little mirror. His mouth curled to a small smile before he closed his eyes.

_Cough..._ His eyes fluttered open to see himself in a dimly lit room. When he looked up he saw his mother, his sweet mother. His fingers sunk into her shirt as she held him tightly, each breath a claw sinking into their throats. Foreheads hot and minds heavy with illness they both clung to each other as their days came closer to their passing day. Dressed in black, raised a scythe and with a swipe took his mother. Death by illness.

When he opened his eyes he stared into the eyes of his friend. "John," he mumbled. John smiles and slides his arms underneath him to carry him into the house. George, his father Martha's husband was there holding a umbrella.

The house engulfed him in warmth and he sighed contently when they both sunk down on the couch. His hands curling into themselves and resting on his chest as he leaned on John's chest. The familiar warmth and fingers that combed through his fingers made him smile. _Home._

_**This was home.** _

 


End file.
